Bleeding Grass
by Team Bonet
Summary: Duo grapples with doubts about his mission and his role in it


Bleeding Grass var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001074 Operation 4  
Bleeding Grass   


_When will all this grass stop bleeding? It seems to me an endless field that doesn't seem to come to an end. It stretches far out into the wild capturing the eye of people from every space craft. The bloody field seen from outside._

_ I wonder what it appears to be to the people that have no idea about this up coming war? No doubt it is a pretty colour, set against a beautiful background for contrast. They have no idea what the people here go through. They don't imagine the grass to be coloured by the blood of human lives._

The young pilot let his body rest backwards, relaxing his position. His hands folded behind his head, he stared out in to the field. His lavender eyes encompassed the wild field blinking only once or twice. His long brown hair, neatly made into a braid, hung over his back. The soft wind moved some stray hair or other that had come loose from the braid. With the tip of his black boot he ruffled one of the thousands of grass stalks before him.

Duo Maxwell closed his eyes, lifting his face towards the sky. The endless sea of stars offers no answer to the queries in his head. He needs answers, but the only thing that he sees in the sky is the earth.

Alien. Strange. Distant and cold.

Just a huge mass of gas out there in space. It doesn't care to help him.

_Do the people there ever look into the sky themselves and wonder about the colonies?_ He shakes his head._ I'm becoming afraid. That's dangerous._

The young pilot shook his head again. He smiled at his own depressive ideas. After all the hardships he's been through to become part of the heroic act he is about to commit, to become afraid now would be pointless. He opened his eyes, staring at the stars. So beautiful and each shinning with its own light.

_The other colonies might also come up with a plan, an idea in search of freedom. I wonder if any of them is thinking of such an act like the one I'll do? _He ran his boot over the leg of his huge machine. He smiled as the stars shone on its shiny black leg. _People are like stars, I guess, each of us shining with our own light. None of us less beautiful because of who he is. All in all, like stars, we are all the same._

He smiled. The wind picked up again, messing more hair tendrils out of his braid. He groaned softly. _What I hate of this wind, man._ He pulled his black cap on over his eyes.

_I hope I'm not all alone on this..._ His ears caught the distant sound of a wild bird between the wild grass. He stopped to listen to it, curious. The bird seemed happy. Suddenly, his eyes widened. His mind troubled, his breath caught short, he startled. The bird's cry turned into a human wail, followed by an other. He snapped up to a standing position, listening for the source of the sound.

The wailing grew worse, sounds of storms in the hills, lightning. But there is no storm there. He searches for the clouds, but his eyes cannot see anything. There are none. He gasps. The sound becomes twisted. The noise of huge machines roaming the streets, of death and hellish nightmares. Men yelling, and woman cursing. Babies crying. He gritted his teeth as the noise grew louder. The fire crackling, fire arms, tanks, Mobile Suits braking the souls of men, ripping the bones of men, killing. Demembering. Fear on the streets of his colony, sounds of death... death...

He snarled out loud fighting against his unseen unreal enemy.

He turned around to look up at his Mobile Suit It loomed over him silently. Black against the sky. He stared at it his hands still in his ears.

_Am I to become one of them? One of the killers that walk the streets of my colony murdering all of those who oppose them?_ The huge machine didn't answer. In silence, never able to talk back, it defied the black sky. Duo closed his eyes. The screams slowly drawing away into the darkness of his mind. He forced his eyes shut to keep out the view of his Death Machine against the beautiful stars. The wind changed, blowing the grass another way, in a different direction. The smell of blood came to his nostrils. Bleeding... grass...

_When? When are the people going to have their land back? Have freedom be truly theirs? When?_ The screams in his mind banged at his head. He opened his eyes. He stared at the field his teeth gritted fiercely like a beast. _When are these fields going to stop bleeding with innocent blood... and the soil become one's own again..?_ He stared at the horizon letting out a sigh. He smiled grimly.

_I am to become an angel of death. We, Deathschythe, you and I are to plunge into the fathomless pit of hell. Murdering in the name of justice. The fields of earth must also bleed so that ours might stop. _He bared his teeth, his anger making his eyes glow viciously. He closed his eyes and ran a hand over his hair, his anger receding.

A soft smile passed his lips. The sun had begun to rise slowly over the field of grass. It painted the wilderness yellow with its light. Making the sky red, orange, blue. Giving the grass new colours. Duo stared as the huge field was covered in the sun's rays. He smiled wider, looking up at Deathscythe, washed golden in the sun's ray.

_New life, new colours, over our bleeding grass._

He lifted his arms to the sky closing his eyes. The air of morning came to his nostrils, taking the smell of death from him. The wild birds sleeping between the grass took flight to the sky. He smiled at them.

_I want to take this moment and make it last forever. I'm not coming back here, not ever, before I finish what I must do. Before my journey is complete. I must keep this field, this sky, this feeling inside me forever, save I loose myself in the way. Save war threatens to make me its slave._

He lay his hand against the cold gundanium of his Mobile Suit, looking out at the field. He stared at it for a long time in silence, capturing every detail, every soft leave, every wind howl. The smallest detail so he'd take it with him to earth. He smiled. The last time he'd be on his colony, the last time for a long while. He laughed out loud, smiling as the echoes of his laughter came back from across the field.

_My destiny begins here..._   
  
  


(c) December 1996 Team Bonet. Gundam Wing is (c) 1995 Sunrise. Please do not use this story without the author's permission. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day, mate. 


End file.
